Subject Alpha
Subject Alpha is the third VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Same with The Fates / Switcher, this character set is composed of three female characters (one for Global Risk, one for Black List and the other one is specifically meant for Mutation and Zombie Modes). Again, she has a unique and exclusive voice set separated from the others. She has the usual Furious Kick and Throwing Knives abilities, but she also boasts two new features: *Subject Alpha can express different emotions by pressing N'. The player can select any of the seven emotions listed by pressing its correspondent number key. She can clap, taunt with her hand, take a picture, take a selfie, express admiration, cross her arms and salute. ''(Special voice clips and sound effects play while expressing emotions) *In Mutation Mode, when Subject Alpha gets infected, she can shapeshift into any other mutant character (except Maiden 2.0 and special mutants) by pressing '''F. She can change characters after a cooldown of 20 seconds. This ability can't be used when the player is playing as a special mutants like Xeno, Havoc, etc. Availability *'CF China' *'CF West' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Español' *'CF Indonesia' VVIP Features *'Emotion:' Ability to express emotions by pressing the N''' key. *'''Shapeshifter: Ability to change to other mutant characters by pressing the F''' key (even if the player don't have them); with a cooldown of 20 seconds. *Furious Kick:' Only for BL and GR character (press '''E'). *[[Shadow Blades|'Shadow Blades']]:''' Throwable knives (Press '''2); cannot be used in Ghost Mode (BL), Shadow Mode (Shadow), Ghost Vs. Mutants and Knife Matches. *'Special Character:' Available in Zombie Modes and Mutation Modes, retains all bonus perks. *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Trivia * The Special character's emotion sound depends on which side you join the game (for example: You join the game on the Black List side, you will have the BL emotion sound, vice versa for Global Risk), while her radio message is same with GR. * As a mutant, you cannot use the Shapeshifter skill on any slides. * In Mutation Knight Mode, there's a glitch that the F button (Shapeshifter) is invisible when playing as a Mutant, but it still works normally when the player press it. * Sometimes, the HUD when she is expressing her emotions changes, it could either be close, normal and far. Presumably, it has the same case with Furious Kick as it depends on what weapons the player is holding. ** If weapons' HUD is far like KAC Chainsaw, the emotion HUD will be close. ** If weapons' HUD is close like Brass Knuckles or Shadow Blades, the emotion HUD will be far. * Her BL promotional artworks show similarities to the character Harley Quinn from the Suicide Squad movie. ** The BL character was supposed to have pink-purple color on her outfit, as can be seen in original artwork and screenshots. It was changed later, now her outfit has orange color instead. * In CF Vietnam, this character is named Athena, the goddess of wisdom, craft and war in Greek mythology. ** Also in CF Vietnam, similar to Venus (The Fates) and Sonoko (Switcher), Athena also have two variants: Normal and Special. The Special character is only obtained through events and it shares Special character model for both GR and BL. * Again, she got Russian voices in CF Russia and Portuguese voices in CF Brazil, similar to The Fates and Switcher. It's also separated from both Fates and Switcher, too. * Subject Alpha's BL gloves is a recolored version of Switcher Special's gloves. * If you equipped any glasses for Subject Alpha (GR and Special), their masks will be removed and revealing their "face", similar to SAS. * The GR and Special character of Subject Alpha look identical to each other, especially their masks, hair style (with different color), skin tone and a golden decoration on their forehead. Thus, it's possible that both are the same person or twin. ** They also shares the same killsounds and radio voices, which is unseen in other VVIP characters. * Uniquely, similar to the announcement for winning a Black Market prize, expressing any emotion will also automatically announce a unique message (based on the emotion that the player choose), for example, if player choose clapping emotion, it will announce a message "Name is clapping" (terms vary in different versions) to other players in the same room. * In CF Vietnam, CF Russia and CF West, the emotion sound effects don't play for unknown reason. Only Subject Alpha's special voice clips will be played (sometimes it also won't play at all). Gallery Artwork= Subject BL.jpg|Artwork (BL - Original) Subject_gr_2.png|Artwork (BL) SA_BL.png|BL Subject GR.jpg|Artwork (GR) SA_GR.png|GR Subject SP.jpg|Artwork (Special) SA_SPECIAL2.png|Special SubjectAlpha.png|Artwork |-| Black List= SubjectAlpha_BL_(1).png|HUD BL_Subject_Alpha_Shadow_Blades.png|Throwing Knife BL_Subject_Alpha_Furious_Kick.png|Furious Kick SubjectAlpha_BL_(2).png|Overview SubjectAlpha_BL_(3).png|Side View SUBJECT_ALPHA_BL.png|Loading icon |-| Global Risk= SubjectAlpha_GR_(1).png|HUD GR_Subject_Alpha_Shadow_Blades.png|Throwing Knife GR_Subject_Alpha_Furious_Kick.png|Furious Kick SubjectAlpha_GR_(2).png|Overview SubjectAlpha_GR_(3).png|Side View SA.png|Close view (without mask) SUBJECT_ALPHA_GR.png|Loading icon |-| Special= SUBJECT_ALPHA_SP.png|Loading icon |-| Emotions= Subject_Alpha_Clapping.png|Clapping Subject_Alpha_Taunting.png|Tauting Subject_Alpha_Taking_A_Picture.png|Taking A Picture Subject_Alpha_Taking_A_Selfie.png|Taking A Selfie Subject_Alpha_Admiring.png|Admiring Subject_Alpha_Crossing_Her_Arms.png|Crossing Arms Subject_Alpha_Saluting.png|Saluting External Links * Subject Alpha's Killsound Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP